Seafoam
by Madhatter2
Summary: The world is not a perfect place. We can't always get what we want. Ken never has. Daikari, one sided Daiken. Mild shounen-ai.


After what she did to him, you'd think he'd hate her

Author's Note: Um, yeah. This is kind of depressing. I was joking around with my friends while we were watching 'The Little Mermaid', saying I was gonna write a Digimon parody… well, I did. Sort of. It's not a parody, and it's not really based off the movie. 'The Little Mermaid' fairytale was always my favorite, especially the ending, and the Disney movie just does not measure up…

So this fic was inspired by the fairytale.

It's a one-shot. Don't ask me to continue it… I won't.

Warning: Mild shounen-ai. Angst. And… DEAR GOD! A heterosexual couple. I fear me.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Toei's. Sigh.

Seafoam

By Madhatter

After what she did to him, you'd think he'd hate her. But no. He still loves her, with a blind faith that is absolutely sickening.

She betrayed me, you know. She told me she'd help me… she told me she understood… and instead she took him away.

Hikari Yagami is a liar. She uses people. She used me. She used Takeru. She used… Daisuke.

My best friend. Daisuke. The boy who I was, and still am, in love with.

It hurts so much, but… I have to be happy for him. I may hate her for what she's done, but if I'm totally honest with myself… I don't think she did it on purpose. I think she had the best of intentions, and things just didn't turn out the way she'd expected.

But that can't take away the feeling of betrayal, the feeling of being used. After all, if she was a true friend, she'd have stepped aside, right?

I suppose I should tell the story. I should tell how it all happened. As it is, I probably sound like some sort of lunatic.

So here you go…

I was in love with Daisuke Motomiya. I had been for awhile. He was my best friend, my closest friend, my only friend for a very long time. He brought me up out of the darkness where I could have spent the rest of my days, and for that I will always be grateful.

He was a wonderful friend. He gave with all his heart, he did everything he could to make me happier, to make me fit in. And it worked.

But somewhere along the line, I fell in love with him. It was horrible. I know people always say love is a wonderful thing, that love is beautiful and perfect and will make you happy, but it didn't do that to me. It only made me miserable.

I fell in love with him, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he only saw me as a friend. A good friend, probably his best friend, but a friend nonetheless. I had no chance, and didn't try to fool myself into believing I had one. It was the most depressed I'd been in a very long time, and I thought it couldn't get any worse.

Naturally, I was wrong.

One day, Hikari approached me, and asked me what was wrong. It surprised me, since I'd thought I was keeping my depression a secret, but I guess it wasn't secret enough. She asked me, and… I told her. I needed to tell someone, and she was there.

She sympathized with me, something I didn't expect. We talked, and finally she said that she was going to help me, whether I liked it or not. She said that Daisuke was my best friend, and that no matter what he'd love me.

She said she'd help me win him over.

I should never have listened to her.

Together we came up with a series of complex plans, mostly involving her spending a lot of time around Daisuke and trying to find out if he thought of me as anything other then a friend. If he did, she said, we'd move to the next stage of the plan-- getting us together.

I agreed once again, and our plans went into action.

Hikari spent more and more time around Daisuke, and I spent less and less.

I should have seen it. I should have known it would happen. No one can spend that much time around Daisuke Motomiya and not begin to feel something toward him. He has this strange, indefinable aura. At first glance, he may seem obnoxious, but spend enough time around him and you realize that that obnoxiousness is incredibly endearing. Not to mention his other amazing qualities… friendship, forgiveness, unconditional support… how could you not fall in love with that? I did.

Hikari did.

I think she felt bad. She did it behind my back, mostly, trying not to hurt me, I think. They started dating. I didn't see it at first, but it didn't take long before I realized that Daisuke's recent intense happiness was because his old crush had finally taken an interest in him after so long.

Needless to say, I was crushed.

But not angry. I still can't figure it out. I truly hate Hikari sometimes, and sometimes my feelings for Daisuke twist so harshly inside me that they almost feel like bitterness, but I was never, and still haven't been, angry. Just… sad. Very sad. And depressed. 

I confronted Hikari about it, in my own quiet way, and she admitted it. Yes, they were dating. She was so sorry, but… she was in love with Daisuke. What could she do?

I nodded, and walked away. There was anger in my heart, and hatred, and so many other emotions. But Daisuke is my best friend, and more than anything I want him to be happy. I know he felt strongly for her, and if their being together will make him happy, well… at least he's still my friend.

I sometimes wish my feelings for Daisuke would turn into bitterness like most loves scorned do, but… everytime I'm feeling sorry for myself and starting to hate him, I remember what he's done for me. What an incredibly wonderful person he is.

And I can't help but love him.

And I can't help but hate myself for it.

But he is my best friend, and I love him. I'll stand back, and I'll let them be happy, and I'll be the friend that I'm used to being. He will never look at me, he will never love me. But at least he isn't gone forever. I can still love him, and I can still be his friend.

And I will. I'll always love him. Even if he doesn't love me. Whatever happens, happens.

I'll turn into seafoam and let the waves push me wherever they will.

After all, it's only what I deserve.


End file.
